


Second Chances

by mishiko



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because there's no way I'd let Harry Hart die just like that, Eggsy's POV, Fix-It, Gen, Harry/Eggsy if you squint, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Quite a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't put no names to what he had with Harry Hart 'cause he's not sure himself what he felt (or is it feels since the damn feelings are still there?) for Harry Hart. It don't matter either 'cause Harry gave him a shot in life and he haven't even said thank you yet. And now Harry's dead so he feels like a piece of shit even though he's just saved the world and shagged a princess.</p><p>But when life's thrown this much shit at him, good things bound to come along too.</p><p>Second chances happen after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something and this happened. This film is an absolute gold for fangirls like me and I got so many ideas for so many fics, I can't even. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, I've tried my best with the Brit-pick and Eggsy ended up swearing a lot. And it ran away from me with how I made Eggsy thinks. I apologise in advance if it's OOC *cringes*

Grief's a funny thing. One minute you’re enjoying the nice champagne with the lovely Scandinavian princess, that’s definitely two things off his bucket list, and the next it feels like the walls are closing in on Eggsy. Even the princess notices the shift all the sudden, which makes him a terrible spy and that ain’t something he wants to think about right now. 

So he kisses her on the cheek, ‘cause if there’s one thing he remembers from his mum, it’s how to treat a lady proper, and gets dressed. And if it feels like he can’t breathe when he stuffs what’s left of the tie into his trousers’ pocket, it ain’t nobody business.

Merlin raises eyebrows at him when the plane’s door opens but he knows not to make any comments when Eggsy don’t look like a hero who’s just saved the world and shagged a princess.

‘Cause he don’t feel like a fucking hero and all the sudden his head starts hurting like shit and he wonders if it’s actually worth making it out of this hell alive.

Talking to his mum helps a little, knowing that she and Daisy are safe ‘cause they’re his family, and Roxy looks like she understands him when they picks her up and may be she’s family too. She doesn’t say anything and he’s grateful for that ‘cause he don’t know what’ll fucking come out of his mouth if she asks how he’s doing.

And Eggsy’s been through a lot of shit in his life. He’s lost his dad when he was so young he can't really remember much of him. He’s put up with scumbags like Dean and his thugs for years, a night in jail, a training from hell for a chance to do something, to be someone his family can be proud of, then having that chance slips pass him because he refuses to fucking shoot his dog.

So he’ll get through this in the same way. ‘Cause he’s killed Valentine who’s fired that fucking gun and the world’s safe for now even if many countries don’t have a government no more, which is fine with him ‘cause it suits them right for fucking played on Valentine’s side.

His head is pounding now but he hasn’t drunk enough alcohol for a fucking hangover, and all he wants to do is land face first on any bed and passes out.

So imagine how he feels when he sees fields of wheat when they land instead of London. He knows this isn’t England even if he’s never been to uni and he has to remind himself that Kentucky ain’t the only place in the world with fields of fucking wheat and cows.   

“This way you lot, I got a tip that one of our people is in the local hospital here,” That’s the only thing Merlin tells them and Eggsy stamps down any hope he feels ‘cause he don’t think he can go through losing _him_ again.

“Where are we?” Roxy doesn’t know the details of Valentine’s version of a fucking test drive for the apocalypse yet and it takes Eggsy everything not to run away ‘cause he _don’t-won’t-can’t_ want to hear the answer. ‘Cause no matter what the answer is, he’s gonna lose anyway.

“Middle of nowhere,” Eggsy wonders if Merlin’s feeling the same ‘cause that ain't a proper answer but Roxy must’ve picked up on the mood ‘cause she lets it go. He’ll appreciate how good she is and how she really deserves to be Lancelot later. For now, he’s just glad that he’s left in limbo of not knowing for a bit more. He thinks that the first person who first came up with ‘ignorance is bliss’ is a fucking genius.  

The hospital’s full of people and kids are crying and his head is pounding again. Merlin’s talking, or trying to, to the nurse at the station and Eggsy thinks maybe he should go wait outside ‘cause he don’t want to be in a hall full of hurt people.

Then Merlin’s back and leading them to a corner where a lot of a people with bruises and cuts and bandages are lying on the tiny beds and Eggsy’s glance almost swept passed him. But Merlin’s stepping near one bed and he can hear Roxy’s gasp, then just the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

‘Cause on that bed is someone who looks like fucking Harry-Galahad-Hart but battered and bruised with a dirty bandage around his head and tubes everywhere. And Eggsy ain’t got a weak stomach but he wants to throw up right about now and he may be swaying on his feet.

“Eggsy!” His name and a shaking in his right arm brought him back to Earth and Roxy sounds worried but he can’t bring himself to care yet. ‘Cause that's definitely someone who looks like Harry on that bed and maybe he’s hallucinating or drugged ‘cause people don’t survive being shot in the head.

It weren’t until Merlin’s face came up in his line of vision and the older man actually shakes his shoulders to get his brain starting again. “Eggsy, it was just a graze. You know firsthand that no matter how small a gun is, there’s still recoil when fired. Valentine didn’t like doing the killing himself so this might be the first time he had shot someone. He missed.”

Eggsy’ll be embarrassed later ‘bout how his knees buckled after what Merlin’s said makes sense in his head. The rush of relief is nothing like he’s ever felt before and Roxy’s managed to get a stool from somewhere and he collapses on it because his legs can’t hold his weight no longer.

He’s not a religious person, he didn’t believe in God before but he’s ready to thank any spiritual beings that got Harry out that hell alive.

It takes a long time, but his heart does slow down eventually and he’s finally breathing like a normal person once more. He’s taken his glasses off so he can focus on Harry ‘cause he don’t want nothing between him and the sight of Harry, alive.

His mentor looks pale and his hair is all mussed up. His shirt is nowhere near the original white colour it was and he don’t see no dark blue suit jacket either. But the chest is moving up and down and he’s just realised that there’s a machine connected to show Harry’s heartbeats and it gives out steadying beeps which are strangely comforting.

If Eggsy lets himself close his eyes now that there’s no adrenaline to give him the energy anymore, he can fall asleep listening to the sound of Harry’s heart beating. But he can’t let his eyes close and if he were a braver man, he’d admit that it’s because he’s afraid. He’s afraid that this’s just all a dream and if he closes his eyes, he’ll wake up somewhere where Harry’s still _dead_.

He may’ve survived one apocalypse but two’ll be pushing it, ‘cause even if he knows he’s tough, he ain’t stupid enough to think he’s that strong.

So Eggsy sits there and only blinks and tries to remember to breathe. He don’t know if it’s Roxy or Merlin but someone comes by, from time to time, to give him some water and chocolate so he don’t pass out.

And he’s grateful, so grateful no words’ll cover it, how everyone just let him be, sitting by Harry’s bed and just waits.

It’s strange, he’s never been a patient man. But it was 17 years between the first and second time he met Harry. He can wait a bit longer for Harry to wake up so he can tell him exactly what he thinks about everything.

No one gets to have these kinds of second chances _twice_ in life. He ain’t gonna waste it.

     

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done...? ^^" I seriously didn't ship this until I start reading the fanfics. And I couldn't stop. I'm not 100% on the ship yet but this is written already and I do want to do an epilogue but there's another idea waiting (screaming) to be written so I might get to that first... 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
